


Too Hot

by sipjackerryjuice



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Jack and Jerry are both bi, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Spoilers (duh), a bit fluffy, barely any plot, jerk, minor mentions of drugs/drug use, minor mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice
Summary: The gas station air conditioning is broken and it’s hurricane season. Jack and Jerry hole up inside.
Relationships: Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> this one is less plot and more smut-focused, but I did my best to construct some sort of plot line  
> it’s a one shot  
> enjoy ;)
> 
> p.s. if Jack sees this I will take a nice little scenic ride off of a cliff

The gas station was muggy and hot. It had been raining endlessly for the past three or four days, and this type of stuff was common for hurricane season in Louisiana. This weather was even too much for the Man In The Raincoat.  
I'd spent that time on my couch or behind the register, lost in one book after another. The scratching in the wall and the screaming from the vents had faded into the background noise of violent wind and rain. The customers that came in were mostly looking for water or a cool place to stay. Those same people seeking asylum from the elements were disappointed to find our air conditioning broken. And no one was coming to fix it in this nightmarish weather.  
Even at half-past midnight, I was sweating bullets. The heat was not doing my already erratic heart any favors either. I’d been reduced to wearing only a tank top and shorts, something I hadn’t done since high school.  
I sat behind the register as the rain battered the front door, starting a new chapter of the book I was reading. It was about two young men trying to survive the horrors of a second Ice Age, and believe me, the irony is not lost on me. Rosa has recommended it to me. Not only was it riveting so far, but the romantic subplot was also quite interesting.  
I had two or three fans trained on me and an open, half-empty water bottle sitting on the counter. The lights would flicker on and off every so often, so I had my portable reading light clipped onto the book. The water was building up, and the tar pit was now diluted, full of the general gas station sludge and rainwater. I wiped my forehead as I watched a pair of headlights cutting through the thick downpour. The light hit the puddles and scattered across the ceiling as the fluorescent lights flickered off for the last time. My shitty little Nissan glided into the handicap space by the ice cooler outside.  
After a moment, Jerry strolled inside, wearing nothing but a pair of pink, purple, and blue striped shorts and a Jerryish grin. His blonde hair was wet and hanging in his face.  
“What’s crackalackin, Jackarino?”  
I took a long sip from my water bottle.  
“Not much. But god, it’s so hot. Can you check the temperature? My phone’s dead, and I can’t charge it.”  
Jerry pulled out his phone.  
“Huh. No service. Not very surprising with this storm. Even the SAT router is struggling.”  
He hopped up on the counter.  
"And I'm no weatherman, but it's really hot and stormy, and I don't think that's gonna change anytime soon."  
I sighed and leaned back in my chair. The darkness was only broken by my small book light and the flashes of lightning every few seconds.  
“I don’t think we can do any kind of business in this weather. No power, and who’s gonna come out here in this storm anyway?”  
Jerry was making a fair point. The last customer I'd seen was hours ago. I sighed again.  
“It’s not like there’s anyone to get mad at you for closing. You can close whenever the fuck you want!”  
Another valid point, I owned the gas station now. And honestly, it was just too hot to work.  
“Okay well, we’re staying here because I don’t want to risk life and limb trying to get home—“  
“I can—“  
“—even if you’re driving.”  
I’m sure his plan had been to ditch this shithole gas station and go get high at home the whole time. As relaxing of a night as that sounded, the long drive out to my house was something I was not willing to risk in this weather. And I wasn’t gonna risk another car accident, caused by me or otherwise.  
“Cmon, I drove us over the creek that one time! That was definitely more dangerous than this weather!” he frowned.  
“Be that as it may, I think we should wait it out.”  
Jerry hopped off the counter and sighed.  
“Maybe you’re right. By now, we’d probably need a boat to get back to your place. I may know lots about math, but when it comes to boats, I wouldn’t know a stern from a sternum.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Jerry, a sternum isn’t even a part of—“  
My phone buzzed, reminding me to take my medicine and painkillers.  
“This weather is nuts, huh? I’m hot AND wet!”  
“Shut up Jerry.”  
My water bottle was empty, and my face was drenched in sweat, so I decided to go to the bathroom to refill it and wash my face. I also wanted to get some space from tall, shirtless Jerry and his sexual innuendos.  
Truthfully, I’d been trying to ignore the half boner I’d had ever since the male protagonists in my book had found a warm and dark cave to get it on in. The author spared no details on that account, and I can appreciate good writing. Even if it’s a sex scene.  
I considered myself straight before. But loneliness had given me clarity. My desperation for human contact that I so fervently tried to push down had made me realize that I didn’t particularly care which gender it came from. If someone wanted to put up with me, well, I wasn’t gonna be too picky.  
I walked into the dark bathroom and felt my way over to the sink. I turned on the cold water and splashed some on my face before taking my medication.  
One night I had been trying to relocate the raccoons from their rooftop roost when I slipped and fell. Miraculously I was unscathed except for a few bruises and scratches and a sprained ankle. That was until the unbearable pain in my abdomen began. I was just barely able to make it to my cell phone inside to call Jerry when I passed out. One very long haze of memories later, I was in a hospital bed eating chocolate ice cream.  
When I’d fallen, I’d burst my appendix. How it became swollen enough to burst without me noticing was beyond me. Over the last five weeks, my stitches had healed into a gnarly looking scar, and most of the pain was gone. But they were still prescribing me pain killers. With the dull ache still in my lower half, I wasn’t going to just not take them.  
The door opened, and suddenly I wasn’t alone in the bathroom anymore. Still, with it being this dark, I couldn’t see who it was.  
“Jerry?”  
I felt a hand take my own, and I yelped a bit.  
“Yeah dude, it’s me, chill. It’s as dark as Alaska on Halloween in this bathroom.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
A raccoon that I hadn’t previously heard in the bathroom skittered across the floor. It went between my leg and crutch. I’d left my prosthetic in the walk-in, terrified that the hot weather and constant rain might make the metal joints inside rust. I lost my balance and toppled forward. Jerry immediately caught me.  
He was tall and I was… not very. His hands were on the small of my back, and his arms were strong. I looked up and stared into his big blue eyes. Our faces were closer together than I think they’d ever been, and I didn’t realize until his lips brushed against mine. I found myself unable to resist the soft movements of his mouth. He tasted dark and smoky, like weed and whiskey—also a faint undertone of mint.  
We stayed like that in the dark for what could’ve been hours but was likely only minutes, kissing as I leaned my weight against him. His lips wandered to my neck, and as he kissed and bit softly, I felt my skin grow hot.  
“Jerry,” I muttered, “n-not here.”  
He pulled away and looked at me.  
“Hm?”  
“It’s too dark in here. I’ll…. Let me put up a closed sign, and we can find somewhere less dark.”  
He nodded and handed me my crutch, and we left the bathroom. I could’ve sworn I heard the sound of jangling spurs and hearty laughter as we did.  
I went behind the counter to grab the "closed" sign. I couldn't remember the last time I had used it. Jerry's presence was soon behind me. I rolled my eyes in anticipation of him saying something stupid or clever or both.  
Instead, he did something I never would’ve expected. He placed his hand on my right hip gently, and his voice was soft and sincere.  
“You’re so pretty, Jack.”  
I turned around and stared at him.  
“Do you really think that?”  
“You’re like in the top five of the prettiest guys I’ve ever met, like seriously. You could win in a beauty pageant for insomniacs.”  
I slid my hand into his, laughing at his dumb little quip.  
“I wonder if there’s any marketability in that.”  
“If hoodies, messy hair, and dark circles so sunken that you could fall into them is your aesthetic, then yes.”  
I leaned in and pressed our sweaty foreheads together.  
“I can mathematically prove that you’re the sexiest man alive.”  
“Jerry, are you drunk?”  
“Maybe a little bit. But that has no consequence.”  
“I think it does.”  
“I think it doesn’t.”  
He put both hands on my hips and slowly pressed our lips together. I hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He had me pressed against the counter, and the closed sign was just a fading thought now. No one would come in anyways.  
I let him slide his hands up the back of my tank top and lift it off. Our bodies were pressed together, and I was slowly rolling my hips against him. I knew seeming so desperate was not the best course of action, but rational thought had— for once —taken the backseat. His lips trailed down the broad column of my neck, just below my Adam’s apple. Once he got to my collarbones, I felt his hand reach around and grab my ass. Jerry had touched/smacked my ass many times before, but it was only platonic until now. So my response of “cut that shit out, cheeky bastard” was replaced with a small “hmm!” sound. He chuckled.  
”You’ve really got a choice ass, you know that?”  
I let out a scoff and laughed.  
”I don't know what ass you're talking about, but I literally have nothing.”  
”Alright, well, I’m about to enjoy putting my hands all over nothing.”  
He felt up my ass with both hands, and I bit my lip as I felt my cock twitch more than once beneath my briefs. Jerry had already successfully turned my half boner into an erection so bad I could barely stand it. I ran my hand down his chest, and I felt one of his hands wander to my abdomen. He ran his index finger over the rough scar.  
“You sure you’re feeling up to this? I wouldn’t want you to bust another organ. Rosa and I seriously thought you were gonna die.”  
I smiled. The concern in Jerry's voice made me feel a warm euphoria in my middle. Or maybe it was the painkillers kicking in. I’d like to think it was both.  
“I’ll be fine. But what exactly is ‘this’, Jerry?”  
“That depends on what you wanna do, and also if we’ve got condoms and lube. We could always do it with the bare minimum, but I doubt you’re into that kind of thing.”  
I thought for a long moment. It took a minute to answer as I considered it carefully.  
“I trust you, Jerry. Take this in whatever direction you feel is best. I’ve never done this before, I’ve only ever had sex with one person, and it wasn’t a guy.”  
“You’ve only had sex once?”  
“No, I’ve only ever done it with one person.”  
He nodded, and surprisingly, didn’t pry. I assumed he could already put two and two together from what I told him about Sabine. Or he didn't want to make me uncomfortable with a very personal question.  
“If something I do makes you uncomfortable, just tell me to stop.”  
He winked.  
“Remember, the safe word is banana.”  
I gave a small, through-the-nose chuckle at that. One hand rested at the waistband of my shorts as the other wandered over my scrawny chest. Jerry's eyebrow rose in a silent question, and I nodded. He slid his hand into my shorts and underwear. I leaned forward slightly in anticipation and let out a breath I hadn’t known I was holding when he began to touch me. His hand around my cock and lips on my neck were both cool, and welcome relief from the hot, soupy air in the gas station. He stroked me, slow and gentle.  
“That feels good, doesn’t it?” he cooed.  
“M-mhm," I responded.  
His hands would wander to other areas every so often. He’d run his fingers slowly down my length until he got to the bottom. Then he’d gently rub and stroke my balls. Occasionally they’d flick over to rub against my entrance, which sent waves of arousal up my back. He had the hands of a God, and every move made my body twitch and brought little moans from my lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled down my shorts and briefs. My dick stood at attention against my stomach. Jerry chuckled.  
“I turn you on that much, Blackjack?”  
I scrunched up my face and pinched his nose teasingly.  
“No, this is leftover from your mom.”  
He laughed and rolled his eyes.  
“Joke’s on you, my mom disowned me years ago.”  
I frowned.  
“Your mom sucks, then.”  
“Not as much as I do.”  
He slid down to his knees and got a good grip on me. He pressed a soft and tender kiss to my tip and oh god, was he about to—  
“Ah!”  
His mouth was warm and wet, but in a much more pleasant way than the current weather. I gripped the counter harder than I already was, and my tan knuckles went light with the strain. The pounding of the rain on the roof matched the pounding of my blood in my ears.  
”Jer…. Jerry…. nnnnn~”  
He let out a soft laugh as he took me deeper into his mouth. He bobbed his head, letting it rub against the roof of his mouth and the sides of his throat in all the right ways. Then slowly, he ran his tongue around from the tip to the base and then back up the way he came. When he began to quickly flick his tongue over my slit, I just about lost it.  
“Jerry…. Jesus fuckin christ… don’t stop doing that…. I…. ugh….”  
He cast his eyes upward and made eye contact with me. I shivered at the lustful look in his eyes.  
I slid my hips forward on cue each time my dick went deeper down his throat. When I was maybe seconds away from blowing my load, he pulled off. I felt a few uncontrollable whimpers escape my lips. My crotch and thighs were wet with sweat and saliva. My legs were trembling, and I felt precum leaking from the tip of my cock as it twitched from the denial.  
“Why… Why’d you st-stop?”  
Instead of answering my question, he stood up and chuckled before giving me a deep, passionate kiss. I’m sure most guys would’ve been weirded out by being kissed right after getting blown. I’d never felt like that, even with Sabine. I brought my hands up to his face and caressed his cheek as we kissed.  
We broke away, and I stared into his eyes for a moment. He smacked my ass again before walking over to the rack, where we kept the small amount of hygienic stuff we sold. Thankfully, two of those things were condoms and lube. He came back over. As he did, I noticed the front of his shorts was a bit swollen. My heart thumped just a little bit harder, seeing the size of it.  
“Want me to write up an inventory loss slip for that?”  
“Maybe we could work out an…. alternative form of payment?”  
“Oh fuck you.”  
He snickered  
“I’ll pay you after, don't worry.”  
He slid me up, so I was sitting on the counter.  
“I’ll give you a minute to cool off.”  
“In this weather? Fat chance.”  
“You know what I meant.”  
He began kissing up my inner thigh, and I tried to think mildly unsexy thoughts, at least until I wasn’t ready to climax from the slightest touch. When I’d done that enough to my own satisfaction, I slid his hand up my thigh and let him touch me some more. I bit my lip and let my head tilt back as his hands moved a bit faster on me now.  
“Jerry… you’re so good at this… what the fuck… ugh...” I moaned.  
“It’s been a while since anyone’s done shit like this for you, hasn’t it?”  
I nodded. It had, and god was he doing a good job. With his other hand, he opened the bottle of lube. When he pulled his hand away, I let out a soft whimper again. He kissed my neck softly, just below my ear.  
“I love you, Jack. I have for a while now.”  
My answer came quicker than I expected. It rolled off my tongue like water over a cliff. The full implication of it was a bit lost on me right now, but it was sincere.  
“I love you too.”  
He spread lube all over my entrance and rubbed two fingers over it. I felt myself tense a bit.  
“So you’ve really never had sex with a guy?”  
“Nope.”  
“Well, it probably will hurt at first, but I’m gonna try and alleviate that as best I can. You’ve got to relax as much as possible, though. Take some deep breaths. I’ll help you through it.”  
I closed my eyes and took some long, deep breaths. Jerry began to run his hands all over my body, and it was like a hot knife through butter. Everywhere he touched and rubbed and pinched and kissed, I felt my body go slack and soft.  
“Okay, take a deep breath and hold it.”  
I did as he instructed and, after a moment, felt a stinging pressure as he slid his fingers into me. He jerked me off more to compensate, and his lips wandered around my chest, stopping to lick around my right nipple. I let out a long exhale, a shudder wracking my body. I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged. He let out a slight moan.  
The sensation of his fingers moving inside me was strange and a bit painful. However, as I grew more used to it, that sharp feeling began to dissolve. My toes curled as he worked his fingers into me, effortlessly removing the tension inside me. I clutched his shoulders and back and pushed back against him. He curled and scissored them, and I bit my lip for a moment before letting out a string of moans and curses. My entire body was tingly and hot, and I was throbbing in more than one place.  
“J-Jer,” I gasped out.  
“Mmm, you like that?” he purred as he worked me open.  
“Y-yeah man d-don’t stop… please…”  
I let him move his fingers into me as deep as I could stand without letting my hips buck forward and cumming all over his stomach.  
When he finally slid his fingers out and wiped them off, I was panting.  
“I…. ugh…. can’t hold it off…. again like that…. hngh…”  
His response was as tender as it was seductive.  
“You won’t have to.”  
He kissed me slow and deep. Then he turned me over gently, and suddenly I realized the funniest thing. I was about to get fucked on this gas station counter, where I work every day. The funnier thing was I didn’t give a shit.  
My foot hung about a half-inch above the ground. Everything above my shoulders hung over the front side of the counter. The unblinking-yet-disappointed gaze of the lawn gnomes on display only made me grin. I didn’t focus on it for too long, however.  
Jerry had immediately gone back to feeling up my ass with both hands. I heard him pulling his shorts down (no underwear, of course), and then I felt him press up against me. I’m sure by now the painkillers were clouding my brain and drowning out the side that produces rational thought, but him pressed against me like that felt…. so fucking good.  
He grinded against me for a good moment or two, and I hooked my remaining leg around his waist.  
“Ugh… Jerry…. please… mm… just fuck me already….”  
“Mmm yeah, I’m gonna fuck you good.” He muttered.  
I watched as he tore open the box of condoms with his teeth and took one out, opening it. All this he did while still grinding up against my hole. After putting on the condom, he ran his hands from my shoulders all the way down to my hips, pulling me closer.  
“Easy baby,” he said, soft and sweet, “I’ll go slow, and if it hurts too bad, stop me.”  
I took long, deep breaths. As I felt Jerry pushing into me, there was a piercing pain in my lower half, accompanied by the feeling of pressure. I let out a little whimper, and he began to jack me off, fast and dirty. I was momentarily distracted by the rush of pleasure it brought, and the pressing need to thrust forward with every pump. He added another generous amount of lube and slid in deeper. The stinging that felt as potent as fire ants was very gradually fading into a dull ache as he rutted into me. I closed my eyes and did my best to focus on something other than the pain. Jerry’s hand (the one that wasn’t jacking me off like it was going out of style) roamed around, touching me in all the right places. I let out soft pants and moans as my body grew warm and loose. The line between when it hurt and when it started to feel good was blurred. One moment I was cringing slightly with each slow movement he made in and out, and the next I was writhing in pleasure.  
I pushed back against him as he went in all the way to the base. I let out a long and unhinged moan as he rubbed against a particularly sweet spot.  
“Ugggghhhhh~ Jerry~ faster… please~”  
He chuckled.  
“You sound so needy.” He growled in my ear.  
I clutched onto the edge of the counter and let out constant gasps and noises as he gathered up speed behind me.  
He pulled me around enough to smash our lips together, tongue and all. The soft and slow pace he’d had in the beginning was long gone. I mumbled pleas for him to go faster against his lips as he bit mine softly. He was still jacking me off, and I knew I wasn’t gonna last much longer.  
“God, you’re so good,” he breathed out, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure.  
“Jerry…. ah…. I’m gonna…. oh…. I’m gonna…. I’m not gonna make…. I’m not… I’m gonna c-cum…”  
Instead of speeding up to push me over the edge, he slowed down to a crawl. I groaned in frustration.  
“Come on J-Jerry don’t do this sh-shit!”  
Between pants, he laughed.  
“Gotta work for it, Jack.”  
I groaned again and slid back and forth against him with what strength I could manage, letting out soft gasps. He jacked me off gently and kissed my neck with slow, hot passion.  
“Talk to me, pretty.”  
I nodded.  
“Oh Jerry I’ve.. I think I’ve wanted to do this with you for a while. I just… I just buried it like— huh — like I always do. I need this I— fuck —I need you. God, I need you, please, I— uGH!”  
He slammed into me hard, hitting my prostate like the bullseye on a target.  
“Fuck, babe...ohhhh yeah,” he moaned, his voice raspy and deep.  
I threw my hands over my mouth and made a noise akin to a dying cat along with “JERRY!!!!!!!!”  
I felt my toes and even my one good leg curl. I came all over Jerry’s hand and my front. Jerry kept thrusting, and my vision went spotty. After a minute of this, he'd brought me to the point of shaking uncontrollably from pleasure and overstimulation. Jerry pulled out of me and tore off the condom. I let out a shaky breath as he orgasmed all over my ass.  
“So fucking hot,” he panted as he rutted against me, riding out his orgasm. After he was done, I turned around and pulled him in. We were both drenched in sweat. He smiled lazily.  
“You enjoy that, hot stuff?”  
I nodded and closed the distance between us. We made out softly, our arms wrapped around each other. I felt warm and happy, and I knew it wasn’t just the painkillers now.  
Jerry and I cleaned up in the bathroom and made out a little more. The warm darkness felt less oppressive and more pleasant, with his lips on my neck. Jerry fell asleep in the hammock in the storage closet not too long after. After cleaning up, I sat back down behind the register. I anticipated a quiet, rainy night ahead, and that was just as good because I now had a date with Jerry the following night.


End file.
